luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
BT02 Believe
__TOC__ Gallery BT02-001EN.png|Overtrance of Holy Light, Yoshichika BT02/001EN BT02-002EN.png|Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki BT02/002EN BT02-003EN.png|Sublime Vow, Athena BT02/003EN BT02-004EN.png|Fluttering Whip of Love, Tamaki BT02/004EN BT02-005EN.png|A Hero Once Again, Yoshichika BT02/005EN BT02-006EN.png|Combination Play, Yoshichika BT02/006EN BT02-007EN.png|Shield of Fortitude, Yoshichika BT02/007EN BT02-008EN.png|Built Trust, Tamaki BT02/008EN BT02-009EN.png|Lost Logic, Yoshichika BT02/009EN BT02-010EN.png|Persuade with Love, Venus BT02/010EN BT02-011EN.png|Victory Together, Tamaki BT02/011EN BT02-012EN.png|Repelling Evil, Tamaki BT02/012EN BT02-013EN.png|Shield Smash, Yoshichika BT02/013EN BT02-014EN.png|Scarlet Whip Coming Apart, Tamaki BT02/014EN BT02-015EN.png|Lovely Dress, Tamaki BT02/015EN BT02-016EN.png|Proficient Command, Yoshichika BT02/016EN BT02-017EN.png|Intervention Obligation, Yoshichika BT02/017EN BT02-018EN.png|Rescue Prayer, Tamaki BT02/018EN BT02-019EN.png|Talents of a Logicalist, Yoshichika BT02/019EN BT02-020EN.png|Under the Cherry Blossoms, Athena BT02/020EN BT02-021EN.png|Goddess of Love and Beauty, Venus BT02/021EN BT02-022EN.png|Tenacious Fortification, Yoshichika BT02/022EN BT02-023EN.png|Who's the Next Opponent? Tamaki BT02/023EN BT02-024EN.png|Mission of a Logicalist, Tamaki BT02/024EN BT02-025EN.png|Desire to Grow Stronger, Yoshichika BT02/025EN BT02-026EN.png|Peaceful Day Off, Tamaki BT02/026EN BT02-027EN.png|Trance Talent, Yoshichika BT02/027EN BT02-028EN.png|Philanthropism, Venus BT02/028EN BT02-029EN.png|Power Taken in, Athena BT02/029EN BT02-030EN.png|Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, Athena BT02/030EN BT02-031EN.png|Tears of Joy, Athena BT02/031EN BT02-032EN.png|Keeper & Center Back BT02/032EN BT02-033EN.png|Reflection BT02/033EN BT02-034EN.png|Shiori's Welcome BT02/034EN BT02-035EN.png|Honey Embrace BT02/035EN BT02-036EN.png|Patriot Smash BT02/036EN BT02-037EN.png|Quiet Square BT02/037EN BT02-038EN.png|Gigantomachia BT02/038EN BT02-039EN.png|Binding Snake Venom, Yukari BT02/039EN BT02-040EN.png|Explosive Leader, Veronica BT02/040EN BT02-041EN.png|Snake That Glares at Frogs, Yukari BT02/041EN BT02-042EN.png|Heat Detection, Yukari BT02/042EN BT02-043EN.png|Fueled by Revenge, Veronica BT02/043EN BT02-044EN.png|Diligent Manager, Yukari BT02/044EN BT02-045EN.png|Covenant Decree, Quetzie BT02/045EN BT02-046EN.png|Observing Septpia, Nemesis BT02/046EN BT02-047EN.png|Opportunity in a Pinch, Yukari BT02/047EN BT02-048EN.png|Lure to Minefield, Veronica BT02/048EN BT02-049EN.png|Air Transportation, Yukari BT02/049EN BT02-050EN.png|Total Elimination, Veronica BT02/050EN BT02-051EN.png|Shrine Maiden of the Gods, Yukari BT02/051EN BT02-052EN.png|Many Bombs, Veronica BT02/052EN BT02-053EN.png|Handmade Chocolate, Yukari BT02/053EN BT02-054EN.png|Frontline Commander, Veronica BT02/054EN BT02-055EN.png|Try Hard, Yukari BT02/055EN BT02-056EN.png|Wounded Headstrong, Veronica BT02/056EN BT02-057EN.png|Burning Sentiments, Veronica BT02/057EN BT02-058EN.png|You Won't Get Away! Yukari BT02/058EN BT02-059EN.png|It's a Fight! Yukari BT02/059EN BT02-060EN.png|Seasoned Warrior Clown, Veronica BT02/060EN BT02-061EN.png|Precise Support, Yukari BT02/061EN BT02-062EN.png|Ladylike Day Off, Veronica BT02/062EN BT02-063EN.png|Director Mobilize, Veronica BT02/063EN BT02-064EN.png|Thanking for Hard Work, Yukari BT02/064EN BT02-065EN.png|On a Chopping Board, Quetzie BT02/065EN BT02-066EN.png|Teaching, Nemesis BT02/066EN BT02-067EN.png|Snake God, Quetzie BT02/067EN BT02-068EN.png|Goddess of Anger and Punishment, Nemesis BT02/068EN BT02-069EN.png|Electric Shock Order BT02/069EN BT02-070EN.png|Three Day Feast BT02/070EN BT02-071EN.png|End of Guilty BT02/071EN BT02-072EN.png|First Impact BT02/072EN BT02-073EN.png|Trick and Torment BT02/073EN BT02-074EN.png|Venomous Amphitheater BT02/074EN BT02-075EN.png|Arrogant, Olga BT02/075EN BT02-076EN.png|A Match for a Thousand, Chloe BT02/076EN BT02-077EN.png|Overtrance of Despair, Olga BT02/077EN BT02-078EN.png|Eroding Darkness, Olga BT02/078EN BT02-079EN.png|Going All Out, Olga BT02/079EN BT02-080EN.png|Sabre Dance, Chloe BT02/080EN BT02-081EN.png|Merry Alliance, Olga BT02/081EN BT02-082EN.png|Fallen Angel Allure, Olga BT02/082EN BT02-083EN.png|Race to the Scene! Chloe BT02/083EN BT02-084EN.png|Paradise Together, Lucifer BT02/084EN BT02-085EN.png|Despair or Destruction, Olga BT02/085EN BT02-086EN.png|Finishing Blow, Chloe BT02/086EN BT02-087EN.png|Celebration of Coexistence, Olga BT02/087EN BT02-088EN.png|Piercing Faith, Chloe BT02/088EN BT02-089EN.png|ALCA's Number One Aggressor, Chloe BT02/089EN BT02-090EN.png|Friendship Chocolate, Chloe BT02/090EN BT02-091EN.png|Straight Line, Chloe BT02/091EN BT02-092EN.png|Infer and Go, Valkyrie BT02/092EN BT02-093EN.png|Goddess of War, Valkyrie BT02/093EN BT02-094EN.png|Opening the Gates to Other Worlds, Lucifer BT02/094EN BT02-095EN.png|Serious Effort, Olga BT02/095EN BT02-096EN.png|The Battle is Just Beginning, Chloe BT02/096EN BT02-097EN.png|Overwhelming Strength, Olga BT02/097EN BT02-098EN.png|Easy as Pie, Chloe BT02/098EN BT02-099EN.png|Waiting for Her Cue, Chloe BT02/099EN BT02-100EN.png|Looking for a Covenanter, Olga BT02/100EN BT02-101EN.png|Checking Out New Stuff, Chloe BT02/101EN BT02-102EN.png|Independent Training, Chloe BT02/102EN BT02-103EN.png|Transcendent Field Vision, Olga BT02/103EN BT02-104EN.png|Ruler of Sept-Heaven, Lucifer BT02/104EN BT02-105EN.png|Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Valkyrie BT02/105EN BT02-106EN.png|Scornful Sneer, Lucifer BT02/106EN BT02-107EN.png|Chloe's Surprise Plan Filled with Holes BT02/107EN BT02-108EN.png|Gravity Star BT02/108EN BT02-109EN.png|Decider Battle BT02/109EN BT02-110EN.png|Satan's Birthday BT02/110EN BT02-111EN.png|Successive Duel BT02/111EN BT02-112EN.png|Madness Jail BT02/112EN BT02-114EN.png|Released from the Curse, Mana BT02/114EN BT02-115EN.png|Good Job!! Mana BT02/115EN BT02-116EN.png|Paving a Way to the Future, Mana BT02/116EN BT02-117EN.png|Breaking Out of Her Shell, Mana BT02/117EN BT02-118EN.png|Dietary Guidance, Artemis BT02/118EN BT02-119EN.png|Rapid Fire, Mana BT02/119EN BT02-120EN.png|Patient Gun Point, Mana BT02/120EN BT02-121EN.png|Covenant from the Heart, Mana BT02/121EN BT02-122EN.png|Sleeping Smile, Artemis BT02/122EN BT02-123EN.png|Bullet from High Altitude, Mana BT02/123EN BT02-124EN.png|Capable Sniper, Mana BT02/124EN BT02-125EN.png|Secret Sign, Mana BT02/125EN BT02-126EN.png|Target in Sight, Mana BT02/126EN BT02-127EN.png|Staying Smile, Mana BT02/127EN BT02-128EN.png|Sword of Ice, Mana BT02/128EN BT02-129EN.png|Supporting Mana, Artemis BT02/129EN BT02-130EN.png|Ambush Bullet BT02/130EN BT02-131EN.png|Mission Success! BT02/131EN BT02-132EN.png|Stardust Archery BT02/132EN BT02-133EN.png|Moody Poetry BT02/133EN SR BT02-001EN-SR.jpg|Overtrance of Holy Light, Yoshichika BT02/001EN BT02-002EN-SR.jpg|Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki BT02/002EN BT02-003EN-SR.jpg|Sublime Vow, Athena BT02/003EN BT02-039EN-SR.jpg|Binding Snake Venom, Yukari BT02/039EN BT02-075EN-SR.jpg|Arrogant, Olga BT02/075EN BT02-076EN-SR.jpg|A Match for a Thousand, Chloe BT02/076EN BT02-113EN-SR.jpg|Released from the Curse, Mana BT02/113EN BT02-114EN-SR.jpg|Good Job!! Mana BT02/114EN SP BT02-001EN-SP.jpg|Overtrance of Holy Light, Yoshichika BT02/001EN BT02-002EN-SP.jpg|Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki BT02/002EN BT02-003EN-SP.jpg|Sublime Vow, Athena BT02/003EN BT02-039EN-SP.jpg|Binding Snake Venom, Yukari BT02/039EN BT02-040EN-SP.jpg|Explosive Leader, Veronica BT02/040EN BT02-076EN-SP.jpg|A Match for a Thousand, Chloe BT02/076EN BT02-114EN-SP.jpg|Good Job!! Mana BT02/114EN SCR BT02-G001EN.jpg|Athena BT02/G001EN BT02-G002EN.jpg|Yoshichika Tsurugi BT02/G002EN Category:Gallery